


Primo incontro

by onlyna (robs)



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Penfriends, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ciao, Liam,” sorride, non appena i tre sono a portata di orecchio.<br/>“Ciao, Niall,” risponde l'altro, le labbra piegate all'insù, prima di fare un passo ed abbracciarlo, “è così bello vederti e poterti parlarti di persona.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primo incontro

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa “AU!Niam/Zarry/Lilo/Nouis/Lirry Fest.” del gruppo Wanki!Fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Piccola nota: gli account di posta elettronica presenti nella storia sono stati creati apposta per la fanfic, per non rischiare di metterne di veri senza conoscere i proprietari. ^_^ Sono entrambi gestiti da me, ma quasi sicuramente saranno completamente ignorati, quindi non mandateci mail se per caso volete ricevere anche una risposta. XD

Da: Niall (hotelcalifornia93@live.com)

A: Liam (haventmetyou_yet@live.com)

Oggetto: Ehi!

Stavo pensando che magari potremmo incontrarci di persona uno di questi giorni, cosa ne dici? Visto che io sono in vacanza dagli Stylinson e tu da Zayn e Perrie, pensi che si potrebbe sfruttare l'occasione? Fammi sapere. :)

Niall

 

Da: Liam (haventmetyou_yet@live.com)

A: Niall (hotelcalifornia93@live.com)

Oggetto: RE:Ehi!

Uh, va benissimo! :)) L'unico problema è che sono dovuto tornare a casa perché mamma non stava bene, possiamo rimandare? Quanto stai dai Larry? Dovrei tornare la settimana prossima, per te va bene? xx

Liam

 

___

 

“Due baci, Ni, davvero?”

“Oh, Lou, le cose si fanno serie per il nostro piccolo!”

Niall geme esasperato, schiacciando il volto contro il bracciolo del divano, e si chiede per l'ennesima volta perché diavolo non si sia ancora deciso ad impostare una sacrosanta password sul suo portatile; non è la prima volta che quei bastardi di Louis e Harry entrano nella sua posta in arrivo senza permesso, dovrebbe sul serio darsi una svegliata e prendere provvedimenti.

“Stronzi,” sbotta, afferrando un cuscino e tirandolo alla cieca nella direzione in cui pensa siano i due amici; le loro risate si fanno più forti, e Niall vorrebbe davvero essere ingoiato dal fottuto divano perché, davvero, è imbarazzante.

 

___

 

Da: Niall (hotelcalifornia93@live.com)

A: Liam (haventmetyou_yet@live.com)

Oggetto: RE:RE:Ehi!

Benissimo! :D Quindi facciamo il prossimo weekend? Ehm.. non è un problema se vengono anche Harry e Louis, vero? Si sono messi in testa di accompagnarmi, vogliono conoscerti. ._.

Niall

 

Da: Liam (haventmetyou_yet@live.com)

A: Niall (hotelcalifornia93@live.com)

Oggetto: RE:RE:RE:Ehi!

Prossimo weekend, perfetto! :)) No, non è un problema, se per te va bene posso provare a chiedere anche a Zayn e Perrie? Sono abbastanza sicuro che vogliano conoscerti anche loro. XD

Liam

 

___

 

Zayn risponde al quarto squillo, come al solito.

“Li? Tutto bene?” domanda all'istante, preoccupato. Liam ridacchia, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e mordicchiandosi un labbro.

“Ciao anche a te,” risponde, guadagnandosi uno sbuffo divertito, “va tutto bene e mamma sta meglio, tranquillo. Volevo solo chiederti se a te e Perrie andrebbe di venire con me, questo weekend, a conoscere Niall? Ha detto che ci sono anche i due amici di cui parla sempre.”

Può quasi sentire il modo in cui Zayn alza gli occhi al cielo, quando gli risponde.

“Sapevo che ce l'avresti chiesto, non sei proprio il tipo da andare incontro all'ignoto senza avere le spalle coperte,” scherza, prima di aggiungere che, sì, certo, ci saranno anche loro due a fargli da supporto morale.

“Sei un amico,” risponde Liam, prima di farsi passare Perrie e ridere di quello che la ragazza gli racconta.

 

___

 

Da: Niall (hotelcalifornia93@live.com)

A: Liam (haventmetyou_yet@live.com)

Oggetto: RE:RERE:RE:Ehi!

Perfetto, così magari ci lasceranno un po' in pace. XD Per il posto e l'ora ci mettiamo d'accordo quando sai gli orari del treno di ritorno?

Non vedo l'ora che arrivi il weekend. ;) x

Niall

 

Da: Liam (haventmetyou_yet@live.com)  
A: Niall (hotelcalifornia93@live.com)  
Oggetto: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Ehi!

Va benissimo. :))

Spero anch'io che arrivi presto! :D x

Liam

 

___

 

“Potreste anche aiutarmi, invece che stare lì a guardarmi come due idioti,” borbotta Niall, imbronciandosi, guardando in cagnesco gli abiti che si è portato dietro da casa per la sua piccola vacanza nella capitale; Harry grugnisce qualcosa di indefinito, facendo scoppiare Louis a ridere, e se ne va in cucina, probabilmente a preparare il pranzo.

“Non farti venire l'ansia, Ni, non stai andando ad un appuntamento al buio,” sorride l'amico rimasto, avvicinandosi all'altro per dargli una pacca sulla spalla, “Harry ed io ti dobbiamo accompagnare a conoscere il tuo amico di penna, non sarai da solo e Liam sembra uno a posto e soprattutto ricordati che è stata una tua idea.”

Niall sbuffa, tirando fuori dal trolley un paio di jeans e una maglietta pulita, e Louis sorride allegro, prima di urlare che sta morendo di fame e ricevere in risposta un delicato “vaffanculo” da parte del suo ragazzo.

 

 

“La prossima fermata è la nostra,” annuncia Perrie, l'unica in grado di destreggiarsi perfettamente nei meandri della metropolitana di Londra, e Liam comincia a giocare col bordo inferiore della maglietta che indossa, mordicchiandosi l'interno della guancia.

Zayn gli batte una mano sul ginocchio e gli fa l'occhiolino, cercando di rassicurarlo, prima di voltarsi e baciare la sua ragazza dietro l'orecchio, facendole grugnire poco delicatamente una risata.

Liam si lascia scappare un sorriso, e alza seccato un sopracciglio quando incrocia lo sguardo di un vecchietto che guarda in cagnesco la sua coppia di amici. Non sono proprio persone comuni, Perrie ha i capelli viola e Zayn tatuaggi ovunque, ok, ma gli dà comunque irritante quando qualcuno li squadra in quel modo fastidioso. Spera solo che Niall sia entusiasta di conoscerli come quando gliene ha parlato la prima volta.

 

___

 

Da: Liam (haventmetyou_yet@live.com)

A: Niall (hotelcalifornia93@live.com)

Oggetto: RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Ehi!

Stiamo arrivando. :))

Liam

 

___

 

Louis sta guardando storto chiunque si fermi più di un secondo a guardare il suo Harry, quando Niall riconosce la chioma viola dell'amica di Liam; ingoia a vuoto un paio di volte, spostando lo sguardo tra lei e i due ragazzi che l'accompagnano, e gli si mozza per un attimo il respiro quando i suoi occhi si posano su quello che presume sia Liam. Non si sono mai visti, nemmeno in fotografia, ed è una piacevole sorpresa per Niall notare che il ragazzo che gli sta venendo incontro è molto simile a come se l'era immaginato.

“Sono loro?” domanda Harry, dal nulla, sorridendo in direzione dei tre ragazzi e abbracciando la vita di Louis per farlo smettere di terrorizzare la gente che li circonda; Niall annuisce.

“Ciao, Liam,” sorride, non appena i tre sono a portata di orecchio.

“Ciao, Niall,” risponde l'altro, le labbra piegate all'insù, prima di fare un passo ed abbracciarlo, “è così bello vederti e poterti parlarti di persona.”


End file.
